Lava
Lava is a Liquid found commonly in large pools once the player has reached a certain depth. It will cause a large amount of damage to the player and monsters, and falling into Lava is often fatal. If Water touches Lava, the Lava turns into Obsidian. Burrowing Monsters and monsters native to the Underworld have an immunity to Lava Damage. When Lava comes in contact with most placed items, it will burn through them. However, Lava will not burn through regular Wood Blocks and Ice Blocks, and will also not burn through closed Wooden Doors (though as soon as the door is opened it is destroyed). Lava will destroy all grass, moss and vines that it comes into contact with. Vines will be destroyed instantly but grass and moss can survive Lava for up to a few seconds. Lava also prevents grass or moss spreading onto blocks near or in contact with lava. Damage Lava can do 100 damage(Modified by a player's defense) and 50 damage to monsters (Also effected by armor) There are some ways to protect yourself from lava. Potions * The Obsidian Skin Potion grants immunity to Lava for 4 minutes. * The Water Walking Potion allows a player to walk on the surface of a body of lava (or water) without taking damage (being inside of lava will still hurt, though). 'Accessories * A Lava Charm will allow the player to dive into lava for 7 seconds. After that time they will take damage as usual. It is worth noting that if the Lava is shallow enough, that even though it would do damage with the Lava Charm, it will protect you from damage without having a time limit. If you look in the right corner you will see lava symbols just like water bubbles. * As of the 1.2 Update, the Lava Waders are able to be crafted from the Obsidian Water Walking Boots. This accessory allows the player to walk on the surface of Lava as well as to swim in Lava for up to 7 seconds without risk of harm. It is worth noting that when wearing both Lava Waders and a Lava Charm, they will add up to giving 14 seconds of Lava diving without risk. * Flippers will allow the player to swim in Lava (use in combination with other accessories or potions). The Diving Gear is also useful. * While wearing an Obsidian Rose, the player will still take damage, but it will be reduced by 30 after armor and it will reduce the duration on the On Fire! debuff. Other Protection * Building a bridge out of blocks over lava will prevent the player (or monsters/items) from touching the lava, so it also works. Removing Lava Blocks cannot be placed in Lava. However Sand, Ebonsand, Pearlsand, Crimsand, Silt, and Slush can be placed above the Lava, and it will drop to the bottom. A lava pool can be filled in this way. The player can exit the world, re-enter the world, mine the gravity-affected block, and the Lava will be gone. Notes * Any item below tier 1 will be destroyed by any lava pools deeper than approximately one-third of a block, with the exception of Fireblossom, Fireblossom Seeds, and Obsidian. All items of tier 1 and above will be immune to Lava. * There is a glitch where if you have an item such as a chest or gravestone placed, water and Lava will touch without making obsidian where they are placed. * Seeing Lava is normally a good indication that the player will soon reach the Underworld if they continue to travel deeper. * Damage from Lava can be dodged by equipping Master Ninja Gear * An Obsidian rose can be used to reduce Lava damage but will not negate it or stop the On Fire! debuff. * When farming obsidian with natural lava pools, be wary of doodads (decorational details, eg. stalagmites) since when water pours onto a block of Lava with a doodad in it, the water will disappear without forming obsidian (probably because water hits Lava and the game tells the Lava to turn into obsidian but it can't since the doodad is in the way). This can be used as a (somewhat tedious) method of annihilating water. * Lava can go through half blocks (made by hammering a full block once) to make harmless lavafalls just like water and waterfalls.